Kurt 10: Alien Alliance 2: Apocalypse/Part 1
Part 1 (monologue at the beginning of the episode): In the beginning, there was chaos in Universe. Endless Wars, new life was quickly destroyed by the Old Ones. Complete solar systems were desintegrated, it would not been for long before the other universe would invade and conquer each other. The future of the Multiverse was at stake. This bloodshed had to end. To end this chaos once and for all, the Four Horsemen were created to enforce Balance in the universe. Each time, one dared to threaten this balance, to conquer whole star systems, the four were sent. The first one to be sent was Strife, ender of Conquest. He helps the invaders to conquer the planet, but with the warning that it will be the last to be conquered. When this oath is broken, the second one rode for. The second one is the personification of conflict, War. Everywhere he appears, soldiers fall. This is the last warning, when this warning is ignored the third will rode for. The third one is named Fury, the bringer of Hunger. She brings famine to the oath breakers. The rivers run dry, the earth becomes unfertile and the animals died for plagues. Once this is done, the fourth is sent. Death, the Grim Reaper ends the life of every remaining life form on the planet, besides the culprits. Next he destroys the whole solar system. The Four Horsemen will leave the universe, only to return to destroy when someone dares to threaten the balance again... Impel Down Several Plumbers were patroling the entrance to Impel Down. Plumber 1: What is that? A large meteor was flying towards the gates. Several turrents opened fire at the meteor and blew it into several chunks. They smashed all over the gates, opening it to space. The Plumbers and several prison cells are blown into space. Alarms sounded over the prison and bulkheads closed over the destroyed areas. The sound of fluttering wings made several Plumbers antsy. The bulkheads were then torn open, revealing several bugs. The bugs swarm the remaining Plumbers, but leave the prisoners alone. The bugs swarm over all resistance until they get to the control room. The remaining Plumber was about to hit the button that would destroy the portal, but he was picked up by the bugs and hurled to the center of the swarm. There, the leader of the bugs was revealed - Annihilus ! Annihilus: Grkhahryk Annihilus crushed the Plumber's skull with his foot, then walked over to the control console. He pressed a button that activated the portal. Andross, Ultron and Ultimate Kraab walked through the portal. Annihilus gestured to all of Impel Down with his Cosmic Rod. Andross: Nice job, ally. Next, we kill Kurt and Rex. Prepare the armies! The bugs tore open the cell doors, realeasing the prisoners. Andross activated an intercom that let him talk to all the prisoners. Andross: I know all of you hold some hatred for Ben, Kurt or Rex, those who put you into this hell. I am Andross, and I shall give you your revenge, if you follow me! A roar of hatred and loyalty swept through the prison, giving Andross all the knowledge he needed that he know had an army. Andross' evil laugh joined the roar. Zs'Skayr's Castle Andross stood watch over the armies of robots that were besieging the tower of Zs’Skayr. Four Ectonurites were tied up and in a giant rune. Little fires burned around them, and Krak walked up to the four of them. Krak started chanting while XLRVicktor ran around the four, writing symbols on them. Krak: Doh Righ Cho egh feh... Krak continued chanting, and Chaos energy sparked around him. The four Ectonurites shrieked in pain and agony until their essences dissipated. Their essences compounded into the Four Horsemen, and they all turned into their horse forms and they all left until only Strife remained. Strife turned back to his base form and looked around. Andross: You must be Strife, the first of the Four Horsemen. I am Andr- Strife turned towards Andross and stared at him with his soulless eyes. The very stare silenced Andross, the knowledge locked behind those eyes making him jealous. Strife: I know who you are. You have broken the chains that shackled me and my brother by the Dark One. After a thousand years, I can return to the duty I uphold. I'm your tool, to be used in anyway you seems fit. A Chaos portal opened in the center of the giant rune, and Drakath stepped out. Krak kneeled to his master as he walked past him to where Andross and Strife were standing. Drakath: I see you succeeded in at least one area. Now, you must be the one called Strife. I’m sure you must know who I am, and what I want from you. Strife: I was sent here to serve the mortal called Andross, and not you Prince. These are the orders of your father. Drakath looked shocked then laughed. Drakath: So be it then! Khaos must be crazy for putting some of his most powerful weapons under the control of a tool, but then again he probably has some plan. However, Andross is under my control. Andross: Not anymore. With the Four Horsemen under my power, I have no need for you anymore. Strife, dispose of him. Strife: As you wish. Strife created a light arrow and shot it at Drakath. Drakath shadow-stepped away, and came behind Krak. Drakath: Your idiocy will lead to your failure Andross. And I’ll be there, watching your demise at the hands of the heroes you wish to defeat. Drakath teleported away with Krak, his laughter in the air. Earth Kurt ran behind a car as Malware shot a laser cannon at him. Kurt: How did you escape from Alpha? He absorbed you! Malware: He didn't absorb me! He merely possessed my body. There is a very big difference. Now, time to catch up where we left off. Me killing you. Malware picked up the car and and aimed it where Kurt was moments ago. Malware: Where did you go?! Ghostfreak phased out of the ground behind Malware and turned into AmpFibian, then Shadow AmpFibian. SA created a fireball in the middle of his four arms and threw it at Malware's back. Malware staggered and fired his cannon at SA. SA absorbed the blast and shot it back at Malware. Malware made a hole around where the laser went, dodging it. Malware: Did you really think that would affect me? George lay on a building holding a Null Void Projector like a sniper rifle. He aimed it at Malware's back and fired. The portal tore Malware apart and sent him into the Null Void, but the portal took on a purple color after he was gone. SA: George, what are you doing? George: I'm not doing anything! Ben fell out and groaned. SA flew over to Ben to help him up, but he turned into Armodrillo and punched SA in the face. Armodrillo: Get your hands of me! SA: What was that for! Armodrillo charged at SA, but a rainbow force field blocked his path. Armodrillo: Interesting. But childish. Why hide, you're only delaying the inevitable. George leaped off the building and onto a car. George: Because he' is my brother, Kurt. Armodrillo: Kurt? (He shakes with his head) Another alternate timeline. Why does the universe hates me so much. SA: Why did you attacked me! Armodrillo: It does not matter, now!! Someone or something opened a portal and sent me to this world. A battle is coming, a battle major enough to call me to your world. At Zorgatrix Tower, two hours later Ben, George, Kurt, Rex, Kevin and Zak were in a meeting room inside Zorgatrix tower. Ben was looking at Zak confused. Ben: So this is your team? You and your brother couldn’t hold yourself against a few elements of Animo’s Army, the alien boy tried to kill you at least twice, Kevin is a psychopath, and I never heard of a ‘Zak Saturday’. Great, the only thing we need now is Blight and we are completely lost. Kurt: Well I did well enough against Animo’s Army that your teacher complimented me, Rex was being manipulated by an alien, and- Before Kurt could finish, alarms started blaring all through the tower. Kevin turned into Omega Kevin and grabbed Kurt and Ben. He turned intangible and floated through the tower with the two in tow until they reached the roof. He turned back to normal and released the two. Ben: You have worn before doing that... Kurt: My god.... It looked like it was raining meteors, explosions of dirt and concrete coming from where each hit. Kevin: What could be happening? Above the three, the clouds parted, revealing Impel Down floating above Earth. Kurt: What is Impel Down doing out of the Negative Zone, much less above Earth? Ben: Not sightseeing I guess. Every mechanical device, from Kevin’s Plumber badge to the car radios to tvs started showing Andross or playing Andross’ voice. >Andross: Hello Earth. My name is Andross, Lord of Chaos, and this is my planet now. ANY resistance shall end in the deaths of all parties involved. ALL parties. I shall wait 1 Earth rotation to hear unconditional surrender from the kings of Earth, as well as the heroes. And yes Kurt and Rex, I know you’re down there, fuming. But you can’t touch me without dooming your petty Humanity. Hahahahahahaha! Zak: Are we really gonna let him get away with this? Rex: There’s nothing we can do. If we surrender, we’re doomed, and if we attack, Humanity is doomed anyway. We’ve lost. Kurt: How can you say that! When you thought you lost to me, or Andross, or other villains, you fought harder and stronger. When you think you’re gonna lose, you can’t just quit, otherwise you’ve truly lost. When you think its all done, that’s when you have to try harder, so you can win. Ben: That's the spirit and that's why it's time to show this joker who's boss. >Rex: Kurt, this isn’t a second-rate villain fighting you one-on-one or with a dozen minions attacking a small place. This is a demi-god with a giant army capable of wiping out the Earth, and if you attack him he intends to do just that. This isn’t something that if you fail you can just brush off, if you fail it will be the end of the world. Ben: I have been through this type of situations before, and the only thing we can do is fight back. If we don’t all is lost anyway. OK: We will attack at Midnight, and we will strike hard. I will get all the allies I can from the criminal underworld. Then we attack Impel Down. Ben: What makes you think criminals will help us, anyway? Kurt: You’d be surprised. When an evil robot took over Rex, several villains that I thought hated me helped me free Rex, because they felt threatened by the threat of a powerful new criminal lord. Ben: Sniffering cowards. You do it your way, I do it mine! Rex: There might be a few connections on this world that I can talk to. Give me a few hours. Rex teleported away while OK flew away. Kurt turned into Dimensional and made a portal back into the room. Suddenly the portal changed from red to purple and Krak stepped out. Dimensional: You! Dimensional prepared to fight Krak when Drakath walked out stepped between the two. Dimensional: Drakath, what happened to you? This is a villain, and what’s with the new color scheme? Drakath: This is my most loyal servant, and I am probably not the Drakath you think I am. The one you know is the anti-version of me, while I am this world’s version of me. Dimensional: If the good version of you is the anti-version of you, then why aren’t you evil and helping Andross? Kn: Because something happened to their partnership. Drakath: How very observant of you. Andross was supposed to be my First Lord of Chaos, and the one who introduced me to this world. Instead he is simply a Lord of Chaos, since the first Lord is fated to be loyal to me. Ben: And he is no longer loyal to you, how tragic. Krak: What my lord is trying to say, is that he will help you get rid of Andross. Dimensional: You could have said that in the beginning. Meet us back here at Midnight. Ben: I still don't trust you but for now it has to do Drakath nodded and walked back into the portal with Andross, and the portal closed after them. Midnight Inside the meeting room was Drakath, Krak, Ben, Kurt, Rex, George, Charmcaster, King Patrick, Grandpa Max, Kevin and Necros. The room was very tense, the villains pushing down the urge to kill each other and the heroes. George: I’m surprised that King Patrick and Necros are here. I thought you hated us. Patrick: I hate all aliens, but the First Knight gave us the duty to protect Humanity, no matter what. And this duty is what is making us ally ourself to you, due to your help being the force that tips the scale. Necros: I don’t hate you, I hate that you want to stop me. I want this world, and I will ally myself with my enemies if it makes sure no one else keeps the world. Krak: Me and my master want to make sure Andross falls for betraying us. Ben: How touching, you all want to kill us and each other and now we are united under the same flag. And I thinking I had have the worst of the time travel fiasco. Kurt (ignoring): We will ride out in five. Charmcaster, Rex, Ben, you will stay here with King Patrick and cause a distraction. Necros, I need you to leave your Cyber-Necros here to assist the Forever Knights. I will go with Drakath, Krak, George, Necros and a cadre of Plumbers and Forever Knights. We will go up in a portal made by Drakath. Lets go. Kurt, Necros, George, Krak and Drakath stepped outside to a hall filled with 30 Plumbers and Forever Knights. Drakath made a portal while Kurt turned into Upgrade and morphed into SixSix’s armor. George: When did you learn how to do that? Upgrade: I figured that if Malware could do it, why couldn’t other Galvanic Mechamorphs? So I found out that I could turn into stuff I previously upgraded, just at a slightly weaker level. And I had upgraded Ben’s SixSix armor once, so why not this one? George: Fair enough. Now lets go! The five warriors and their sixty minions stepped through the portal into Impel Down, which slammed shut behind them. Impel Down Upgrade flew in first, his missiles and grenades ready. The others came in after him, into an empty mess hall. FK: Where are we? Upgrade: According to my scanners, we’re in the middle of the prison. Which makes it odd that there aren’t any prisoners here. Krak: What makes you think so? I would set the prisoners free if the prison was under my control. Upgrade: Its not that they aren’t here is what’s scaring me, it where are they now? At those words, seven Techadons came out of the shadows and shot at the group. A dozen of the Plumbers and FKs fell, and the rest returned fire. Upgrade flew up and launched all of his missiles at one of the Techadons, destroying it. Two of them fired their lasers at Upgrade, making him fall down into the group. Drakath launched a Chaos Ball, blowing the two machines up while George made a rainbow shield around the group. Plumber: Are you alright sir? Upgrade: I’ll be fine. Just gimme a sec to think... George: Better think fast, the shield won’t hold under the barrage! Upgrade: I got it! (transforms) Buzzdrillo! Buzzdrillo turned into lightning and phazed into the metal floor and zapped into one of the Techadons. He made it fire and destroy one of the others before it was destroyed itself. Buzzdrillo leapt out of the destroyed machine and landed on another Techadon. It fired, but the lasers were absorbed, and Buzzdrillo knocked the robot’s head right off. The remaining two Techadons fired at the ground right under Buzzdrillo, making him fall down the resulting hole. George: Kurt!! One of the Techadons started sparking and exploded. AmpFibian flew out of the Techadon and flew through the other one. It too sparked and exploded. AmpFibian turned back into Kurt. Kurt: Well, that was fun. How about we continue along? Before anyone could move, a large red light enveloped them. They were then teleported into where they wanted to go, but they were surrounded by Techadons and Alpha was floating above them. Alpha: Hello, old friends. Kurt: How are you alive? I saw Malware absorb you! Alpha: Malware and I separated after that, as we were devouring each other, which would only lead to both of your deaths. Andross promised me a facility and an army, in return for service. So of course, I accepted. And now I get to kill the legendary Kurt and Andross’ old master Drakath. What a day! Drakath: You really think you could kill us? Drakath made a wave of Chaos around the group, and when he unleashed the power it destroyed the Techadons. More came as quickly as the old ones were destroyed. Kurt turned into the Ultimate Fusion and jumped at Alpha. A purple portal opened and Strife came out. Strife: I have been sent to kill you, Drakath. Now, yield! Drakath launched a Chaos Ball at Strife as an answer. Strife blocks the attack with his right claw. George started setting the explosives as Necros, Krak and the rest of the FK and Plumbers fought the Techadons. Strife and Drakath made a magical cloud around themselves that started sucking everything around themselves into places unknown. As the FK, Plumbers and Techadons were being sucked in, George finished. George: All done. Now lets go! Alpha knocked UF down with a giant fist and laughed. Alpha: You can’t escape here! This will be all of your graves! George: Not if I have anything to do with it! The explosives started making a large plasma beam cutting through the entire facility from the top and bottom. George grabbed Alpha and pulled both of them into the plasma beam. >UF: George NO!! George: Goodbye brother... George and Alpha vanished in the plasma beam, which grew bigger and more violent. Necros and Krak ran to UF and lifted him to his feet. Necros: We have to get out of here before this place is nothing but space dust! Krak: We can’t leave my master! Necros: If we don’t leave there won’t be anyone left to save Earth! UF: You’re giving up on the other team so easily. Necros: You should know I’m a pessimist. Drakath roared and ripped open a hole in space, sucking Strife and Drakath into the unknown. The three remaining heroes and twenty Plumbers and FKs total stood against hundreds of Techadons. Plumber: You have to leave sir. UF: I’m not leaving you guys! FK: We’ll hold the ‘bots back ‘till you’re gone! Krak made a portal that sucked the three heroes out of Impel Down. The remaining FKs and Plumbers fought until there were only six of them left, when the explosive released all the energy inside of it. Impel Down fractured and exploded, and then the explosion vanished into a short-lived wormhole to nowhere, leaving nothing of the prison, battle or explosion. Meanwhile on Earth The pods had opened up, revealing Techadons. The FKs and Plumbers battled the robots, along with the three heroes. Then Impel Down exploded and vanished, causing all the heroes to cheer. The Techadons stopped attacking at the prison’s destruction, causing more cheers. Ben: I thought you said we couldn’t win? Rex: I still stick by what I said earlier. Something’s not right about this.... At those words, all the Techadons exploded, causing destruction everywhere and killing thousands of Plumbers, FKs and civilians. Dozens of building were destroyed, and the Zorgatrix tower was surrounded by a ring of destruction. Charmcaster had surrounded the three of them in a shield, but King Patrick was nowhere to be found. Charmcaster passed out from the exertion of keeping the shield up through the explosion. Ben: Who would do such a thing? Rex: This isn’t just something that happened here. This happened all over the world. A large ship came out of a wormhole over Bellwood. A large hologram of Andross played over the whole city. Andross: While I commend your bravery for destroying Impel Down and a large part of my army, you have only brought more strife to your world. Now surrender or die. Ben: Then Die it is. But around the world all the nations of the world surrendered to the Lord of Chaos. At the final nations surrender, Andross laughed. Andross: It seems this world is now officially mine. Now, to rid it of one final thing. Andross’ ship fired a laser down through the Zorgatrix tower, making it explode from the inside gloriously. Screams of horror and rage could be heard throughout the town as their monument to their hero was destroyed by the invader. Rex wept a single tear and picked up Charmcaster. Rex: We have to leave this world with as many of those loyal to us as possible. Ben: What do you mean? Rex: This planet is lost for now. We will take it back at a later date, but for now we need to regroup. Ben: You mean we’re retreating and dooming all these innocent people? Rex: If we don’t leave there won’t be anyone to save this planet! Ben: I stay! I have to find out who brought me here. I will not surrender! Annihllus’ bug army started descending on Bellwood as Rex used his magic to teleport the two of them off Earth. Ben: Bring it on! He turns into Volcchimp and jumps to the invaders with his hands ablaze. TO BE COMPLETED Category:Movies Category:Kurt 10 (series)